A micromechanical rate of rotation sensor is described in European Patent No. EP 461 761, which has a ring structure which can be excited to produce oscillations. The oscillation nodes are shifted by rotating the ring about its central axis. Detection elements which detect this shift are arranged in the oscillation nodes. The ring structure is formed out of a plate-shaped element, where the oscillating part is connected with the rest of the plate structure by means of spring elements. The plate structure can then be arranged between additional plates, in order to form means for exciting the oscillations or means for detecting the shift in the oscillation nodes.